


Let me remind you of what you've forgotten.

by complicatednarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicatednarry/pseuds/complicatednarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he comes down from the high, he realises he's well and truly fucked. He figures he has two options, continue to distance himself and grow apart from Niall the way they have been doing recently and hope these feelings will go away. Or try and re-establish their once close bond and see where it leads him. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Harry has been purposefully distancing himself from Niall and the other boys all tour and he's come to terms with it. With a little help from his subconscious, Harry realises he can try all he wants but Niall is under his skin and there to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me remind you of what you've forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a bit crap but I'm really excited about this fic. I think it's my favourite I've written so far so please don't let the vague summary put you off. I haven't had it beta'd, so I apologise if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> Liam and Louis are only in it really briefly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The night goes like every other night they've had on tour recently. They all come off stage and Liam promptly goes back to the hotel with Sophia, Louis and Niall decide whether they're planning on having a big one or just a few quiet drinks in the bar and Harry acts completely uninterested in all of their plans as he travels back to the hotel to chill by himself or with Xander and/or Jeff if they're in tow. 

Tonight he's on his own and decides to call it an early night. He lies in bed thinking about how weird things are right now. They've just gone public with the news that they're all taking a well-earned break next year but they all still love each other very much and will continue as a band at some point. Harry can't stomach the fakeness and just won't comment on how much he loves the three boys. It's not that he doesn't love them. Of course he does, he always will no matter what happens. But he can't be around them in this environment for much longer, especially when they're not on stage. He barely even knows Sophia and has very little interest in Liam’s personal life in general. He has absolutely no idea where Louis' head is at 100% of the time and he's not sure he's even cared for a long time. And Niall, well Harry's not exactly sure where Niall fits into his feelings anymore. Niall is one of Harry's favourite people in the world and Niall hasn't done anything to make him feel differently about that. Except recently Harry feels himself pulling away from Niall too. His heartstrings tug a little bit as he realises he misses Niall and wants to know what's going on with him. 

Sleep comes soon after for Harry. A deep sleep that's full of subconscious interruptions. All of which involves Harry and Niall in the same situation in different scenarios. Harry is trying to tell Niall he loves him and Niall can't hear him or gets distracted or pulls away just as Harry is about to tell him. In the final dream before Harry wakes up, he and Niall are kissing and just as he's about to tell him he loves him, Niall's kisses his jaw on sensitive places that makes Harry moan so loudly that he can't tell him. It keeps happening as Niall sucks a love bite into his neck, and then as his tongue circles his nipple and then as he bites Harry's hipbone....and then as Harry wakes up from his disturbed slumber. 

He wakes up with a headache from sleeping so deeply, a painful hard on and a mixture of incredibly confused and bizarre feelings. He's never had a dream like that about any of the boys in the band, especially not one so intense and riddled with anxiety. He lies there for a few more moments before he makes his way to the bathroom and turns the shower on cold. He absolutely refuses to relieve his problem any other way, not while he still feels like he can feel Niall's lips on his neck, ignoring the delicious tingles it's sending down his spine. 

**

The show the following night goes well and it doesn’t really feel like anything is different. But Harry has always been good at compartmentalising while he’s on stage. He can feel like the weight of the world is on his shoulder but while he’s on stage he’ll be flying. Maybe he makes more of a conscious effort to avoid Niall tonight, maybe but that’s all he could be accused of. 

They all file off stage after each other. ‘Sick show tonight, lads,’ Louis says excitedly. 

‘Yeah, one of our best I think,’ Liam returns the excitement. 

Harry nods and walks towards their dressing room. 

They’ve always shared a dressing room as a group whenever they’ve been on tour. They used to feel like it kept them grounded and closer but now they just do it because it’s what they’ve always done.

As Harry walks into the dressing room he sees, as usual, everyone is using it as their post-show meeting point. He sighs and picks up a towel and heads to the bathroom. When he comes back out, the room has gotten a little busier but he manages to instantly zone in on Niall flirting with a girl. He assumes this is the girl he supposedly hooked up with last night and then decided to invite to the show tonight if the gossiping chit chat he overheard from Lou and Lottie is anything to go by. 

It's just Niall, he's never looked at Niall in this way before but suddenly the thought of him going back to his hotel room and fucking this girl all night has his skin crawling and he feels like he's going to be sick. He decides he can't witness any more of Niall's flirty exchanges and bows out as he heads back to the hotel. 

After mindlessly padding about his hotel room, reading a little and doing some physio exercises for his back he decides to call it a night and hopes he'll sleep through. His hopes are not met as he tosses and turns for the best part of an hour begging his body to let him sleep. 

He sighs loudly and pointedly even though there's no one to hear it and decides he’s about to hate himself as he gives himself the one thing he wanted to avoid. He lets his hand travel down under the elastic of his briefs and grabs his length, closing his eyes and imagining it's Niall's hand. He groans as he closes his eyes and pictures Niall lying beside him touching him. For the most part, it goes how it usually does except for the fact as he comes he sees Niall at the back of his eyelids and it makes the orgasm the most exciting one he's had in weeks. 

As he comes down from the high, he realises he's well and truly fucked. He figures he has two options, continue to distance himself and grow apart from Niall the way they have been doing recently and hope these feelings will go away. Or try and re-establish their once close bond and see where it leads him. 

**

They have a four day break before the next show and so Harry flies to New York to meet up with Jeff and Glenne for the time off. He knows Niall is going straight to the next city to have some chill time and presumably check out every golf course within a five mile radius. 

Being a reasonable distance away from Niall for a few days helps Harry a little and he manages to stop himself thinking about him for about half the time, which is progress in Harry’s eyes. 

Unfortunately the break is over far too quickly and before he knows it, he’s back in another hotel room, knowing Niall is a mere few doors down. Louis and Liam are staying at a different hotel across town. It’s easier that way to stay slightly more incognito and for as long as he can remember, he and Niall have been paired up and Liam and Louis (and Zayn in the old days). 

** 

They travel to sound-check separately and Harry remains fairly quiet throughout the afternoon, until suddenly he feels himself reach out for Niall’s arm as he passes by. Niall’s eyebrows knit together and he looks down at Harry’s hand wrapped around his forearm. 

‘You alright mate?’ he asks. 

‘Do you wanna, like, hang out after the show tonight?' Harry mentally kicks himself for being so awkward. 

'Me and you?' 

'Yes, Niall, me and you. Who else would I be referring to?'

'Sorry Haz, but it's not like you've been eager to spend time with any of us recently.'

'I know, but let's change that tonight.' 

'Okay.'

** 

They stay true to their promise as Niall knocks on Harry's door just minutes after he tells Harry he'll be round soon. 

'Hey, come in,' he ushers Niall in. 'Do you want a drink or we could order room service or...?'

‘No, you’re alright, thanks.’

‘Ooookay. Well we could watch something? Or we could—‘

'What's going on with you? You're acting weird. Like weirder than usual.' Niall asks. 

'Um nothing really. What’s going on with you?’

'Dude...' Niall looks at Harry intensely and it's obvious he's not going to let it go. 

'Oh boy, okay here it is,' Harry starts shakily. 'Lately, I've been...um...sort of having thoughts.'

'Thoughts?' 

'About me and you.'

'About me and you doing what?' Niall asks oblivious. 

Harry answers by just looking at him and Niall's eyes widen. 

'Oh, me and you. Like...me and you?' The intonation in Niall's voice tells Harry he's understood. 

'I don't really know why it's suddenly happening now after all these years but it is and I don't really know what to do with it. Other than I've barely thought of anything but you since it started,' he explains. 

'So what is it you want, like a good fuck to get it out of your system and hope it goes away?' Niall sounds completely calm and collected and it throws Harry off. He certainly didn’t expect Niall to get down to business like this. 

'No,' he rushes. 'That's not what I'm saying at all I just--' 

'Because we can do that if you want.'

'Wait, what?' 

'Could be fun. It's not like I've never thought about you in bed, Harry.' 

Harry feels like his head is about to roll off and he has to sit down on the edge of the bed 'You think about me in bed?' 

'Sometimes. Not all the time. I'm not pining after you for fuck's sake. I'm not even really lusting either, it's just sometimes you pop in there,' Niall says casually. 'You never thought about me?'

'No. I mean not until recently. You're pretty much all I think about when I get off at the moment.' 

'Let's do it then,' Niall says like he's suggesting a lads weekend in Barcelona and not sex with his once best friend who until three minutes ago didn't even know he was interested in guys at all never mind in him. 

Niall sits down next to Harry on the bed and puts his hand on his thigh making him gulp. 

'You done this before?' Harry asks him. 

'Yeah a couple of times,' Niall replies. And Harry has to admit it's a surprise. 

'Really? With who?' 

'You really wanna talk about me having sex with guys that aren't you right now?' 

Harry feels an unpleasant feeling wash over him and realises Niall's right. 

'No you're right, I just--'

Harry doesn't finish because Niall surges forward and kisses Harry, firm but tentative before he deepens it and runs his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry let's a moan slip out as he opens his mouth to allow Niall's entry. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Niall is pushing Harry back and moving on top of him, continuing to kiss Harry in a way that's making his knees weak. Niall moves down from his lips and kisses his jaw before his neck. Harry chuckles, 'I've had dreams about you doing this.' 

'Oh yeah?' Niall grins before resuming. 

They make out for a little while longer before Niall pulls away and asks 'you wanna fuck me or you want me to fuck you?' It half sounds like Niall is querying the most mundane task but it stills makes Harry's stomach flips with excitement. 

'What do you want?' Harry asks him. 

'I wanna fuck you,' Niall answers and this time he speaks with much more lust in his voice. It makes Harry and whimper and then nods enthusiastically in return. 

'You got stuff?' Niall asks. 

'Yeah,' Harry answers breathlessly. 'There's condoms on the dresser and lube in my suitcase.' 

‘Hm, very prepared, did you count on getting lucky tonight?’ Niall teases. 

‘I didn’t think I’d be getting this lucky.’

‘Shut the fuck up,’ Niall snorts but his voice is laced with affection. 

Niall gets up to grab the lube and condom and places them on the bed next to Harry. He pulls Harry up and Harry wonders what he’s doing before Niall pushes his hand under Harry's shirt and pulls it over his head. Harry then returns the favour before they both start on each other’s belts while toeing off their shoes. They each pull their jeans down and Harry thinks it feels weirdly intimate. 

‘What, you getting shy now Haz? I’ve seen you a naked a million times,’ Niall says jokingly as he slips his hands inside Harry’s briefs. 

Before long, they’re both naked on the bed and Niall’s clicking open the lube and his fingers are slick against Harry. 

‘Alright?’ Niall asks and Harry nods. 

He slips one finger in slowly waiting for Harry to react. Harry momentarily tenses before relaxing and moaning quietly. It spurs Niall on and adds a second finger quickly slowly gliding them in and out. ‘Fuck you’re so tight.’

‘It’s been a while,’ Harry replies, wiggling his hips a little against Niall’s fingers. 

Niall moves down to kiss Harry and pushes his tongue inside Harry’s mouth at the same rate his fingers are working in and out of him. Harry groans into Niall’s mouth. It feels almost too intense. 

‘I’m ready, Niall, please,’ Harry says breathlessly as he pulls away from the kiss. 

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Yes, I need you inside me.’

‘How do you want it?’

‘Like this, you over me,’ Harry tells him and Niall nods as he grabs the condom, putting it on before slicking up his cock. 

Niall lines himself up and puts an arm either side of Harry’s head, towering over and trapping Harry in completely. He eases his cock in and Harry squeezes his eyes shut, trying to get used to the feeling again. It’s been so long since he’s had sex like this. 

He relaxes just a little and opens his eyes to see Niall staring at him intensely. 

‘You good?’ he asks. 

‘Yes. You need to move,’ Harry replies almost desperately. 

Harry hitches his legs up higher as Niall starts to move torturously slowly. They stay at the same pace for a little while, Harry whimpering and Niall completely in control. Niall pushes himself up and it changes to position slightly that has Harry arching his back. 

‘Fuck, do that again,’ Harry whines. 

Niall does as he’s told and also gets his hand around Harry’s cock, moving his hand up and down at the same pace he’s thrusting into Harry. 

Harry rakes his fingers down Niall’s back from his shoulders. 

‘Fuck fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop,’ he chants. 

Harry involuntarily tightens around Niall’s cock making him hiss and in retaliation, he thumbs the head of Harry’s cock and fucks into him harder and faster and before Harry knows it, Niall’s hips lose control and he’s coming. 

He pulls out and before Harry has chance to react and say anything, Niall is moving down the bed and has his mouth around Harry’s cock. Without warning he’s coming down Niall’s throat and Niall is pulling off with a pop. 

Niall crawls back up grinning like a Cheshire cat and Harry wonders how he has the energy to do even do that. 

**

Afterwards, they lie together in comfortable silence, Niall slightly at an angle so as to use Harry’s side as a neck pillow. Harry starts to chuckle as he plays with Niall’s fingers. 

‘What’s so funny?’ Niall asks, craning his neck to look at Harry. 

‘I can’t believe you think about me in bed.’

‘I said sometimes.’

‘Do you use me to get yourself in the mood, or is like just before you come and I push you over the edge?’ Harry teases, enjoying himself. 

‘No actually, I usually use you a holding out technique,’ Niall replies sardonically.

‘Is it like, just with guys? Or girls too?’ Harry continues. 

‘Dear God, even giving you a little information is dangerous,’ Niall rolls his eyes. ‘I’m kind of offended you’ve never given me a thought actually. Until recently of course.’

‘I just never thought it’d be a possibility for any of us to fool around. It could have got seriously awkward. I mean look at me and Louis and nothing even happened.’

‘The fact that nothing actually ever happened is exactly why it did get so awkward.’

‘So you’re not going to be awkward with me tomorrow?’ Harry asks, previous nervousness sneaking back in. 

‘Course not,’ Niall says.

Niall’s confidence and breeze throws him off slightly and spurs him to ask, ‘so…..who are these other guys you’ve been seeing and why is this is the first time I’m ever hearing of it?’

‘I wasn’t seeing other guys, it’s just been a few flings. I like girls but occasionally I like guys too and it’s never really scared me. And it’s the first you’re hearing of it because no one cares about my sex life the way they care about yours.’ He explains. ‘And no that’s not an invitation to swap stories and for you to divulge information. I don’t need to know anything about what Grimmy is like in bed. Or the rest.’ 

Harry’s cheeks tinge pink at the mention of Grimmy. Harry has slept with his fair share men here and there over the years but none of them quite like Nick, who essentially taught him everything he knows about sex with men. He never really talked about his relationship with Nick to the rest of the boys but he knows they all knew. 

Niall sighs and a smile pricks at Harry’s lips. ‘Are you jealous?’

‘You’re here with me now aren’t you?’ Niall answers so sincerely it knocks Harry a little. 

‘Yes I am.’

Niall smiles. ‘So, why don’t you tell me about the rest of these dreams you’ve been having?’ he grins and settles on his side with his head on the pillow facing Harry. 

‘They weren’t particularly juicy most of the time. In the past few nights there’ve been some dirty ones but mostly it’s just a recurring dream where I try to tell you I love you and every time, you get distracted and I get stopped.’

‘Wow.’

‘It just always felt so desperate, I don’t really know what it means.’

‘You miss me.’

Harry meets Niall’s eyes. ‘Yeah, I guess I do.’

‘Well I hate to point out of the bleeding obvious but you’re the only one to blame for that.’

‘I know.’

‘I miss you too.’

Harry smiles and Niall leans over and kisses Harry and that’s when he realises that tonight didn’t get anything “out of his system” but only intensified his feelings. 

‘Are you gonna sleep here tonight?’ Harry asks, chastising himself for how needy his voice sounded. 

‘Yeah, but we should probably shower, I feel so sticky it’s rank,’ Niall replies. 

Harry chuckles and lets himself be pulled up out of bed and into the bathroom. 

**

The following day, Harry and Niall travel to the venue together, surprising their drivers. This is probably the first time all tour that Harry hasn’t opted to go alone. By the time Liam and Louis get there, Harry and Niall are already getting ready for sound check. 

Liam and Louis find them giggling closely with each other and fumbling about with their earpieces. 

‘Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes,’ Liam exclaims. 

‘What are you talking about Payno?’ Niall asks as he looks up. 

‘You two together, actually engaging in conversation,’ Liam teases. 

‘Alright mate, I’m Louis,’ Louis extends his hand to shake Harry’s with fake seriousness as he grabs his own earpieces. 

‘Ha ha,’ Harry replies sarcastically. 

‘No seriously dude, I barely recognise you,’ Liam adds. 

‘Hey guys, leave him alone,’ Niall starts seemingly coming to Harry’s defence. He turns to Harry, ‘right mate, so this is your mic, we’ll show you around the stage, you should fit right in, barely anyone will notice you’re replacing the other guy, he kind of looks like you, you know, just with a more vacant expression and he walks around with an air of I-don’t-give-a-shit.’

Louis snorts as Niall grins at Harry. 

‘Very fucking funny, can we get on with this please?’ 

‘Ah there he is, he’s back,’ Liam says. 

‘Oh, he can turn it on and off so quickly,’ Louis adds. 

‘Are you finished?’ Harry says with annoyance but he knows they know he’s secretly enjoying this. He’s missed it. 

**

That night’s show feels like the best one they’ve done in months but he knows it’s because he feels lighter on his feet and want to mess around with Niall and the other boys. 

They get off stage and the energy is different and Harry know he’s not the only one who’s feeling it. 

‘You up for it?’ Louis asks Niall.

‘Yeah maybe,’ Niall answers. 

‘Up for what?’ Harry asks quietly. 

‘Louis wants to hit one of the clubs tonight,’ Niall answers absentmindedly. 

‘But I thought we could go back to the hotel and…not sleep,’ Harry says even quieter as slips his hand under the back of Niall’s shirt. 

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Louis is gonna be disappointed, Liam’s already said no in favour of Sophia,’ Niall says looking a little guilty. 

‘No it’s okay you go, I guess I can just open you up with my tongue and fuck you another time,’ Harry says, voice filled with lust and teasing as he slips his hand into Niall’s back pocket. 

Niall’s breath hitches and he feels hot all over. ‘Louis mate, I’m gonna have up pass on tonight, I’m pretty knackered.’ He shouts over to Louis as Harry grins and grabs his things as he and Niall speedily leave the venue.

**

Niall’s kissing him before Harry even properly has his key in the door. They’re all over each other clumsily grabbing each other in any place they can until they hit the bed. 

‘We need to shower first,’ Niall says between kisses and Harry answers by pulling off his shirt followed by Niall’s. They kick off their shoes on the way to the bathroom. 

They stand under the water together washing and feeling each other up when Harry pushes Niall against the shower wall. 

‘I’ve never really thought about how much bigger you are than me before but fuck it’s really turning me on right now,’ Niall mutters making Harry smirk.

They fall onto the bed in a wet heap after, continuing to kiss like horny teenagers. 

‘You gonna keep your promise then?’ Niall asks. 

‘Fuck, yes. Move up a bit,’ Harry says patting the bed further up. 

Niall does so and turns over and suddenly Harry is a little nervous, it’s been a while since he’s done this and he wants to make sure it’s the best that Niall has ever had. He traces Niall’s spine with his forefinger and Niall’s shivers and it calms Harry’s nerves a little. 

Harry kisses his lower back first before moving down and licking over his hole. It takes a few moments for Niall to relax under Harry’s tongue but when he does he groans over and over in a way that makes Harry dizzy. 

When he feels like Niall has completely let go of his tenseness, he slides one finger in alongside his tongue Niall trembles. Harry hums and judging from the sounds coming from Niall’s mouth, he’s just about lost all coherence. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ Niall chants. Harry gives a few more long, slow licks until he adds one more finger. He crooks them both up to hit a spot as he swirls his tongue and Niall moans so loud he’s sure the people next door will hear. 

‘Shit sorry,’ Niall says as he rolls back onto his back. 

‘What are you sorry for?’ Harry asks. 

‘I didn’t mean to come, I thought I could hold out but—‘

‘Shut up, it’s fine.’ Harry says. 

Niall reaches over and grabs a condom. He gives Harry a few tugs that makes him gasp before rolling it on and slicking it up with lube while Harry grits his teeth willing himself not to come before he even gets inside Niall. 

Harry shifts in between Niall’s legs and lines himself up before pushing into him long and slowly. He stops breathing for a second as he gets used to how tight Niall. 

He exhales shakily and Niall runs is hands up Harry’s arms and settles them both on the side of Harry’s neck. ‘You feel amazing, Harry.’

Harry smiles and pulls back before pushing back in. He sets up a pace that works for both of them and rolls his hips a little every time. He changes the angle a little from time to time making Niall groan and squeeze Harry at his sides with his knees. 

‘Harry,’ Niall moans. 

‘Fuck, you sound so sexy saying my name like that.’

Niall slides his hands around Harry and digs his fingertips into his lower back. Their whimpers and moans blend together and Harry can’t tell who’s saying what anymore. 

Harry reaches down to wrap a hand around Niall’s cock and Niall promptly rocks up into him. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever felt his good in his life. 

‘Fuck, I love you,’ Harry can’t stop himself from saying. Niall’s eyes fly open and even Harry looks surprised it came out of his own mouth but neither of them can dwell on it for too long before Harry thrusts into Niall one more time and they both go rigid and come with loud groans. 

‘Woah, we came at the same time,’ Harry says. 

‘I know.....I’ve never done that with a guy before.’

‘Me neither, I don’t think.’

There a pause. 

‘Sorry about what I said back there. It just came out,’ Harry says quietly. 

‘It’s nothing you should be apologising for. I love you too.’

‘You do?’

‘Course I do, Haz.’

‘No but I mean, love me like, you maybe want to keep on doing this?’

‘I’ve always loved you. Ever since we’ve been friends. Sure the love was more platonic before but I’ve always had a fierce affection for you. And I gotta be honest, these last few months I’ve really fucking missed you. Now it feels like it’s almost back like old times, except for the fact I’m also having the best sex of my life with you.’ 

‘Me too.’ 

‘Two words. I give you that little speech, and you reply with two words,’ Niall teases, feigning annoyance. 

‘I have this too,’ Harry says as he reaches over and kisses Niall deeply. 

‘Better,’ Niall grins and pushes Harry back over onto his side and crawls over him. They kiss in a way that Harry feels from head to toe and just as Niall moves down to his jaw and his neck, Harry has a mental flashback of that first night of anxious dreams. 

‘I love you,’ Harry tests and relaxes as Niall lifts his head and smiles and he realises Niall has heard him loud and clear. No distractions.


End file.
